


I can't decide

by EstellasWife



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstellasWife/pseuds/EstellasWife
Relationships: Madotsuki & Monoe (Yume Nikki), Madotsuki/Poniko (Yume Nikki)
Kudos: 1





	I can't decide

Madotsuki groaned. She had to deal with the same thing everyday- listening to both of her crushes argue with her. "I don't know who to choose! I would've told you if I knew who to pick.." The girl tugged on her own braids. It was a nervous habit. "Okay, but i'm way better! At least I ACTUALLY have emotion, unlike her!" Monoe bragged. "Don't even get me started on how you have betrayed Madi!" Poniko yelled back at the monochrome girl. "Really? You act like you never neglected her, she came to your house all the time and you never talked! And her name is Mado, not Madi!" "Well maybe I was just shy! And i'm not the one who just disappears!" The girls continued to argue. Madotsuki looked down at her shoes and sighed. "Why is it so hard for me to choose.. I don't want one to feel bad.." Madotsuki talked to herself. All of a sudden, Madotsuki had a thought. "Hey, I found out how I can settle this! I had an idea!" The brown haired girl attempted to cease the girls bickering. "Finally, you realized that I'm better than that-" "Stop. No. Here, I will spend Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with Poniko, And I will spend Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday with Monoe, then I'll decide which one I had the most fun with." The girls looked at Madotsuki. "Agh, forget it, that was a-" "Perfect idea!" Both girls said in sync. "Wait, really?" Madotsuki said. "Yes, I hate to admit but I think that would be fair," Monoe smiled at the shorter girl. "Yea, it will be fair when I win her over!" Poniko sparked another argument. Madotsuki sighed. "I just won't go out with either of you, then. I guess I am good on my own," She said, in a successful attempt to stop the fight. 

Madotsuki got ready for the day. It was Monday, meaning it was the day for her to spend with Poniko. Madotsuki went to Poniko's house and knocked on the door. Poniko immediately answered the door. "Hi Madotsuki! Come in!" Poniko welcomed her in excitedly. "So, what would you like to do?" The blonde girl asked the other. "Well, Is there anything cool to show me around here?" Madotsuki looked around the room. "Well, I don't have much around my room. I guess you could look around," Poniko said. Madotsuki started to walk around. 

Poniko admired her crush as she examined the room. Madotsuki decided to make her way towards Poniko's desk. Poniko had remembered she had a bunch of letters and stories and drawings dedicated to Madotsuki. "H-hey! um, come here," Poniko tried to distract the girl from seeing the papers. The blonde girl opened up her closet and took out a random sweater. "U-um, I think you would like this," Madotsuki accepted the gift. "Hm, I think it's pretty, Did you give it to me because it was pink?" She asked. "U-uh, yeah. I used to wear pink a lot because I want to represent where I live," Poniko looked out the window at the Pink Sea. "It's beautiful out here. So peaceful." Madotsuki said. "Better than living in a tunnel, huh?" Poniko smirked. Madotsuki glared at her. "I don't appreciate that, Monoe is my friend, I get you guys both like me but you can still be on good terms.." The young girl looked down. "I'm. I'm sorry, Madi, I never meant to hurt you." Poniko said. "Just give her a chance. Monoe has told me good things about you. She tells me she wishes she was like you.. I would tell you more but I don't wanna break trust.." Madotsuki tugged on her braid. Poniko pondered for a moment. Monoe used to have a crush on Poniko, and she still acted like she did, but she also liked Madotsuki. Which confused both girls.

"Well, Do you like my room?" Poniko switched the subject. Madotsuki smiled lightly. "Yes, I think it's beautiful. I also like the area you live in, it's very alluring," "Yea.." Poniko blushed. "When and why did you move here?" Madotsuki asked the blonde. "I don't want to speak about it.." Poniko looked away. "Oh, I apologize for asking," "No, no! don't be sorry." Poniko said. Madotsuki looked down. "Um, I-I need to go, bye," Madotsuki left. Poniko watched as the girl left. She felt bad. “I wonder if I hurt her.... Oh no......” Poniko said to herself with a feeling of guilt. It was Tuesday. The day Madotsuki saw Monoe. Madotsuki trudged through the White Desert. Surprisingly, Monoe stood outside her tunnel waiting for Madotsuki. As soon as Monoe’s eyes met with Madotsuki’s, she ran to the girl. Monoe pulled Madotsuki into a tight hug. “I missed you, little Mado,” Monoe patted the smaller girls head. “I missed you too, of course,” Madotsuki nodded and gave the other a small smile. Monoe returned the smile that she always wore. “Did you get a new sweater?” Monoe examined the sweater. “Oh, yea. Poniko gave it to me yesterday,” Madotsuki said. Monoe’s smile started to fade. “U-um, well, is there anything special you had planned out for us to do?” The brunette changed the subject before things could escalate. “Oh, well, I made you something actually,” Monoe pulled out a small pink bracelet out of her pocket. “I made it specially for you, Madotsuki,” She blushed. “I think it’s very nice. I appreciate the gift, Monoe. You didn’t have to spend time making that for me, but thank you.” Madotsuki smiled lightly. "I'm so glad you like it." Monoe smiled and blushed. "You look cute when you blush." Madotsuki flirted. "I never blushed." Monoe lied. "It's easy to tell when you blush when you're monochrome," Madotsuki teased. "Okay, well I never blushed." Monoe said. "You did!" Madotsuki giggled. Monoe started laughing along with the other girl. After a day of walking around the White Desert with Monoe, Madotsuki returned home happily. Today was definitely better than the last, but she still had 4 more days with the girls, and one to decide. It was Sunday. Madotsuki had a nice week. She was supposed to meet up with the girls and make her decision today. The only problem was, she didn't know who to pick. "Hmm.. If I pick Monoe then Poniko wouldn't be happy.. but if I picked Poniko then Monoe might not be happy either.. I'm not sure... I like them both.." Madotsuki thought to herself while walking to the place they were supposed to meet up. She saw the two girls already there. Madotsuki approached the two. "H-hey.." Madotsuki stuttered. "Hi Mado!" Monoe pulled the smaller girl into a hug. Poniko slightly pushed Monoe so she could take her turn hugging Madotsuki. "Well, I'm sorry, but I still haven't made the decision." Madotsuki said. Poniko groaned. "Hey, I don't get why we can't just be in a polyamorous relationship." said Monoe. "Huh? What's that?" The young girl asked. "We can all date each other, so we can all be satisfied!" Monoe replied. "What do you think?" "I guess that would be fine with me." Madotsuki looked over at Poniko, who had not given her input yet. "Okay.." Poniko nodded. "Yay! See, now we are all okay!" Monoe hugged Poniko and Madotsuki. Madotsuki was relieved that she no longer had to fight with her friends over each other any longer. And they were all happy.


End file.
